Adventure Time
Adventure Time is a American cartoon that was made by Cartoon Network. Adventure Time came out in April 5, 2010. Adventure Time has been censored around the world in order to make it more family friendly. Censorship Kenya Censorship *The show was banned in Kenya due to it being "pro gay". Season 1 Australia/New Zealand Censorship *Episode 1 #The scene where Princess Bubblegum mentions that she used to date Mr. Cream Puff was cut. *Episode 2 #The scene where Finn says "Princess, this tea party sucks in a big way. But thanks for the invite." it was changed to "Princess, this tea party, in a big way! ." #The words "Make Out" from "Make-Out Point" were removed. #Any sexual references were cut out of the episode. #The scene where Monty says "Why are you sucking up to us?" was cut. #The scene where Lumpy Space Princess says "I'm really really sorry Finn, but I can't help you, because my parents are horrible idiots!" it was changed to "I'm really really sorry Finn, but I can't help you." #The scene where Lumpy Space Princess says "My friend Melissa Melissa has a car, but she's dating my ex-boyfriend Brad." it was changed to "My friend Melissa has a car." #The line "Melissa, you should totally drive us to Make-Out Point, to make out with hot boys." it was changed to "Melissa, you should drive us to The Point, to Make out with hot boys" #The line "Yeah lumpiness sucks!" it was changed to "Yeah." #The line "This orb is the antidote, brah." it was changed "This orb is the antidote." #The scene where Finn says "Slam-a-cow!" was cut. #The scene where Monty Monty says "Jam on, man." it was changed to " Jam On,." #The scene where Lumpy Space Princess says "Shucks!" was cut . *Episode 3 #The line "Sleds are for suckers!" was cut. #The scene that shows Finn and Jake arguing about "hot" was cut. #The line "I try to be such a good husband for girls." was cut. *Episode 4 #The scene where Tree Trunks says "I'm the sexiest adventurer in the world!" was cut. *Episode 5 #The scene that shows Heart Beast exploding, witch results in blood splattering all over the screen was cut. #The scene that shows Finn kicking the Magician in the groin was modified for the Cartoon Network Australia broadcast. In the Cartoon Network Australia version it zooms in on Finn's face. #The scene where Mannish Mannish says "Nard-kicking ability." it was changed to "Kicking ability." #The scene that shows the Adventure Time logo at the end at the end of the episode was cut. *Episode 6 #The line "Gotta tuck you in, girl." was cut. #The scene that shows a torn picture of the nude woman was modified for the Cartoon Network Australian broadcast. In the Cartoon Network Australian version the camera zooms on Finn, Jake and the Jiggler. *Episode 7 #The scene that shows the Ice King accidentally kissing Jake's butt was cut. (This scene was originally uncensored, but latter reruns of the episode censored this scene.) #The line "patoot" was cut. #The scene that shows Ricardio revealing his plans about ripping out Princess Bubblegum's heart, and making out with it was cut. *Episode 9 #The scene where Lady Rainicorn is talking to Jake, and says "Come on my darling, wrap your legs around me." it was changed to "Come on my darling." #The scene where Jake is talking to Lady Rainicorn, and says "No, you go ahead and you have fun with my girlfriend!" it was changed to "No, you go ahead!" *Episode 10 #The scene that shows a hitting other guy over the head with a cup was cut. #The line "No, it's raunchy and maddening! Oh, all those men and their disgusting, fantastic bodies!" was changed to "No!" because kids might find that context confusing. #The line "...like a cherub with his bottom out." was cut. *Episode 11 #The scene that shows Finn and Jake were listening to the skeleton guy was modified for the Cartoon Network Australian broadcast. In the Cartoon Network Australian version the camera zooms in on the skeleton guy, as a result you can no longer see Fin's butt. *Episode 12 #The scene where Marceline says "I carved it into this tree years ago, before you two rascals started squatting in it." it was changed to "I carved it into this tree years ago, before you two started squatting in it." #The scene that shows Marceline appearing in the window was cut. #The scene that shows Marcelin scaring Finn was cut. *Episode 14 #The scene where Gary says "Which one of you mortals wants to mate with all this?" was cut. #Any scene that shows Jake moving his chest while in the man-baby body was cut. *Episode 15 #Any scene that shows the captions in the book for different objects were cut. #The line "And I know just the dumbhole who can give us some." it was changed to "And I know who can give us some." #The lone "Private particles." was cut. #The line "You can mate with robot princesses!" was cut. *Episode 1 #The line "Y'know, even though the Ice King is a wad, I'm still happy for him." was changed to "I'm still happy for him." #The line "And to think I was happy for that son of a toot!" was cut. *Episode 18 #The scene that shows the demon cat telling Finn that he will munch on his eyeballs was cut. #The scene that shows the demon cat unzipping his skin was cut. #The line "like a little coat." was cut, #The scene that shows the demon cat preforming different types of torturing was cut. #The line "I want to have your baby." was cut. #The scene where Guardian Angel tells Finn that she will cook him and eat his flesh was cut. *Episode 19 #The line "I should have asked if these were like, her eggs or something." was cut. #The line "You son of a bleep-blob!" was cut. #The line "I have something sucky to confess." was changed to "I have something to confess." #The line "Aw, shucks." was cut. *Episode 20 #The scene where the two-headed monster says "Our crotch! Our evil crotch!" it was changed to "Our..." *Episode 21 #The scene that shows Donny shoving the chicken into the mailbox was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Donny squeezing the eggs out of the chicken was cut. #The line "Maybe you'd wanna hang out with a couple of rascals like me and Jake." was changed to "Maybe you'd wanna hang out with me and Jake." *Episode 22 #The scene that shows Marceline biting the red bow tie man in the neck was cut. #The line "sorta looked l of looked like a bra." was cut. #The scene that shows Marceline's Fisherman Song was shortened. #The scene that shows Finn saying that he is going to murder the Plant Monster was cut. #The scene that shows Finn cutting off the Dimple Plant's arm was cut. #The line "I saved my bro from a scum-sucking vampire!" was cut. *Episode 23 #The line "Whoa, I've never seen a knife storm before. It's beautiful..." was changed to "Whoa..." #The scene that shows Finn and Jake using the bucket elevator to get to the attic was cut. #The scene that shows Finn and Jake barely dodging the knives was cut. #The line "Dang, girl. If you weren't a figment of my imagination, I'd want to have your baby." was cut. #The scene where Finn says "Oh, see dude? You suck now!" was cut. *Episode 24 #The scene where the Ice King says "I think I heard the word 'virile' in there." was cut. *Episode 25 #Cartoon Network Australia banned this episode due to it "promoting violence". *Episode 26 #The scene where Sharon says "Jake is hot." was cut. Season 2 Australia/New Zealand Censorship *Episode 1 #The scene that shows Marceline explaining what she would do to her father was cut. #The scene where the Marauders leader says "Then I popped his head like a cork." was modified for the Cartoon Network Australia broadcast. In the Cartoon Network Australia version the word "cork" was replaced with bird chirping #A scene where a Fuzzy Friend says "Who the fluff are you?" was cut. *Episode 2 #The line "Poo Brain means we can lure it away with music." was changed to "It means we can lure it away with music." #The line "Brainless loves music!" was changed to "Everything loves music!" *Episode 3 #Any scene where the Nice King talks about him liking smooth princesses was cut. *Episode 4 #The scene that shows people in the Swamp of Embarrassment was shortened. #The scene that shows Ghost giving demonstrations of Dropball was cut. *Episode 5 #The scene that shows Finn trying to find romance in the forest was cut. #The scene that shows Finn being mauled and hit over the head with a club was cut. #The scene that shows Finn trying to convince Mrs.Cow that she doesn't need a paper bag around her PHIL FACE udder was cut. *Episode 6 #The scene that shows a grain of salt burning Snorlock's face was cut. #The scene that shows Snorlock and Slug Lady kissing was cut. #The scene where Jake says "I'm Just thinking about mating with snails." was cut. *Episode 7 #The line "With sexy, fun dancing!" was changed to "With dancing!". *Episode 8 #The scene where Tree Trunk says "Get your hands off my lover!" was changed to "Get your hands off!". *Episode 10 #The scene where Jake says "Kissing Princess Bubblegum on the mouth!" was changed to "Kissing Princess Bubblegum" #The scene where Tree Witch says "bottomless bottom" was cut. #The line "(sigh)I can't do it. You're gonna have to spend the rest of your life in this witch's butt." was cut. *Episode 12 #The scene that shows Ethel mentioning Jake dating Lady Rainicorn was cut. *Episode 14 #The scene that shows a goblin hitting his hand with a hammer was modified for the Cartoon Network Australia broadcast. In the Cartoon Network Australia version the camera zooms in on the goblin, as a result you can no longer see the hammer. *Episode 20 #The scene that shows Jake educating Finn on kissing was cut. #The scene that shows the Candy People kissing was cut. #The scene where Marceline says "But no tongue." was cut. *Episode 22 #The scene that shows Jake in pain due to being stung by a baby scorpions was cut. #The line "makin' babies" was cut. *Episode 23 #Any scene where someone mentioning the word "smooching" was censored. *Episode 24 #The scene that shows the Ice King showing Finn and Jake the writings of Princess Bubblegum's name on his arms and legs was cut. #The line "I'm sorry I hit you in the ball." was changed to "I'm sorry I hit you." #The scene that shows Finn showing affection to the gauntlet was cut. *Episode 25 #The scene that shows Finn naming the several things that he got for Princess Bubblegum while was cut. Season 3 Australia/New Zealand Censorship *Episode 1 #The scene where Jake says "ketchup tastes better than blood." was cut. Where to find it uncensored The American version is completely uncensored. Category:TV Category:Australian censorship Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons Category:Stub Category:Needs image Category:Kenya censorship Category:2010's Category:DSTV